I Can't Hold On
by LoveTheForeverGone
Summary: "Both stared at each other in the empty corridor, not wanting to break the stiffening contrast between them. Minutes passed like hours, both pairs of eyes locked against one another, savoring, guessing, pleading, that someone move." Drarry OneShot Deathly Hallows complient


**A/N:** Hey guys! Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just couldn't get this plot out of my head. Surprisingly enough, I wrote most of this last night while I was intoxicated, and I have to say, I made more progress drunk then I have sober, so, go figure. I just loved writing this, and I hope it comes across like I wanted it too. When I was done with this, I was tearing up and everything, I can't believe I was getting so emotional. I guess the whole 'Harry has to die to save the world' thing still gets to me. This story is a VERY different writing style in my opinion, so if it doesn't seem like my work, well, it is lol. Well, I'm off to go eat my Christmas dinner and try and get through my hang over :) love you guys so much! Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays, whatever you perfer! :P **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Both stared at each other in the empty corridor, not wanting to break the stiffening contrast between them. Minutes passed like hours, both pairs of eyes locked against one another, savoring, guessing, and pleading, that someone move. It was their last night at Hogwarts, they knew it. Tomorrow would be the start of something most couldn't fathom…the start of the end. Only one can survive. Both Harry and Draco are afraid of the outcome, but right here, right now, it's like they can see right into each other's heads, both knowing what the other is thinking.<p>

Draco stared straight into those beautiful emerald green eyes, desperately trying not to give way and let everything fall. It's been so hard. He tried, he really did, but how could he sacrifice his mother? The only person who has always been there for him? Draco couldn't do that. Malfoy's don't abandon their families. Every time Draco would try and help the other side, just try and do well for the sake of living, he was pushed back even farther down; he was drowning and couldn't get out.

"_You know I can't leave them, they're all I have."_ Draco practically yelled inside his head, hoping, pleading, Harry would somehow be able to hear his dying words.

Harry couldn't take his view away from those stunning silver eyes; it felt like they were piercing into his sole, wanting him to know something words couldn't tell him. Harry noticed hard sadness amongst the pool of metallic, something he immediately felt compassion for. Such beautiful eyes shouldn't be clouded with doubt and worry; they should be filled with joy and happiness, something neither of them had encountered in a long time.

Harry just wanted to be loved. He wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be alright, no matter the circumstances. Harry knew he probably wouldn't make it out of the war alive, and if he had, would he really want to live with the guilt of watching his friends die for him? It was hard. Harry contemplated many times about what to do, but he decided one thing; he has to try. It's in the prophecy, and everyone knows it, he just can't pretend it isn't happening.

"I wish this didn't have to happen." Harry suddenly whispered, causing Draco to jump at the sudden sound.

Draco slightly nodded his head in response, trying with all his might to not let the tears fall from his now watery eyes. Draco didn't want this to happen either. They were just _kids _for Merlin's sake! They were about to loose everything, their friends, their family, even themselves. It was tearing Draco apart. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Draco couldn't take the intensity of the raven haired boy's eyes any longer; he walked over to the window and faced it. He put his pale hands on the window sill, grasping it tighter and tighter until his knuckles couldn't get any whiter. Draco heard Harry make his way across the corridor.

"Draco…" He whispered mere feet way from the quivering blonde. Harry felt the need to hold him, comfort him, anything to make him enjoy life again. Anything to make them both enjoy life again. Harry stepped closer, ignoring the yelling voice inside his head telling him to stop.

Draco let out a quiet whimper as he felt Harry stand right behind him, not quite sure what the raven haired boy would do. He immediately let his tear filled eyes go wide as he felt warm, soft lips, just barely touch his neck. Harry sighed against Draco's neck, the warm breath causing goose bumps across the pale skin.

"Draco," Harry whispered, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders to turn the blonde around to face him. Harry gasped when he saw Draco's eyes, they were so full of emotions and Harry was mesmerized. There was doubt, surprise, weakness, and fear evident in the blonde's eyes, Draco couldn't hold it in any longer.

Harry saw something crack in Draco; he immediately grabbed the blonde into a bone crushing hug, which Draco returned just as forcefully. He let out a cry of pain and sadness, the sound muffled by Harry's shoulder. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

What seemed like hours passed, both boys crying and hugging each other as tightly as possible, both trying to hold onto life, just trying to find a way out. Harry slowly opened his eyes, taking his hand he lifted Draco's chin off his shoulder, Draco opened his red eyes to find himself staring at Harry, noticing there was something different about Harry's eyes, there was almost a…lust filled feel to them.

Draco couldn't move as he slowly watched Harry lean down and ghost his lips over Draco's. He felt something, something he had never felt before, and if made Draco feel like…like he was going to be ok. Harry pulled back after seconds to look nervously into Draco's eyes, looking for an answer. There was so many emotions going on between them, lust, guilt, doubt, and everything in between if felt like the walls of the corridor could shatter and second, leaving them in a dark world, with nothing but the feeling of each other to hold on to.

Harry raised his hand to Draco's cheek, wiping away the tears that were still falling. Draco leaned into the touch, wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever. They locked eyes once again, both wanting, _needing_, but still hesitant of each other's actions. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, harder than the first, but still just as soft as a lover's affection. Draco leaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling of having Harry's warm lips against his, the way he had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing.

It wasn't perfect, but it was something. Draco's tear-stained face started tickling Harry's cheeks as they grew more comfortable with the kiss, Harry taking Draco's bottom lip in between his, licking sweetly at his mouth, begging the blond for entrance. Draco didn't hold back a whimper as Harry's tongue entered his mouth, licking at every crevice he could find.

Both boy's hearts felt like they were about to explode from the sensation of being alone, to having a feeling more powerful than anyone could imagine, flowing between them like electricity. The kissed grew stronger as they both realized they never wanted this feeling to end. They broke apart for air, both breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes, holding onto each others arms, and hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Draco was panting, staring into the eyes of the last person we would have expected to help him…_live_ again. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight, he was going to live for probably the last time in his life. He gave Harry another passionate kiss, giving all he had into the other boy.

"T-take me Harry," Draco panted into the raven haired boy's mouth, "take me. Please."

Harry pulled back, astonished, and looked deep into Draco's eyes, looking for any hint that he was regretting those words.

"Please." Draco whispered pleadingly into Harry's neck, wanting nothing more than to feel Harry touch him on the last night of his life.

Harry nodded his head in response, leaning in to kiss Draco again. Both boys blushed as they grew progressively more sensual with every kiss and touch. Every time they would break apart, there would be nothing but willingness and honestly in each other's eyes, telling themselves that tonight, would change everything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** So...yeah. Let me know what you think! I love to get reviews :P they would make my Christmas EXTRA special! (No pressure) **PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if you want me to continue this or something, let me know :) I could see myself writing the sex scene!**


End file.
